The present invention relates generally to wave generators and, more particularly, to apparatus for creating surface waves in a body of water.
An apparatus for creating a periodic series of waves on the surface of a body of water is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,855, issued to F. K. Hertz on Oct. 6, 1936. The apparatus includes a chamber running adjacent the body of water and an inlet to that chamber, through which water may be exchanged between the chamber and the body of water. Water is drawn into the chamber and is forcibly expelled therefrom by periodically exhausting air from and admitting air under pressure into the chamber. The air pressure required to alternately draw air from and inject air into the water chamber is derived from a single air blower, by means of valves which reverse the flow of air between the blower and the chamber.
Apparatus of the above type is characterized by the fact that there is a direct pneumatic connection between the chamber holding the water and the blower used to exhaust air from and inject air into that chamber. Foremost among the disadvantages of such apparatus is the extreme fluctuation in loads imposed on the blower by the periodic reversal of air flow and the continual extremes of air pressure resulting therefrom. Not only does the periodic reversal of air flow under pressure subject the apparatus to excessive shock and wear, it also requires the valves and the conduits though which air flows, to be constructed more robustly than would otherwise be necessary. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a wave-making apparatus whereby surface waves are induced by means of an air blower on which load fluctuations are held at a minimum, thereby increasing its life and effectiveness.